Afraid
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: Julie's never been this afraid in her life. Mike is such an idiot.


**A/N: GUYS.**

**MOTORCITY IS SO EFFING BA. It's this new show on Disney XD and the animation is gorgeous and the character designs are to die for and Mike is so hot TAKE ME NOW and everything is just so much awesome fun. You guys should watch it.**

**Anyway, here we have some MikexJulie because I ship them like a burning. Pretty generic and boring, but my love for this show must be expressed. Second Motorcity fanfiction, woot!**

Mike is always getting himself into trouble. She's perfectly aware that he's some sort of ridiculous adrenaline junky, and he's usually BA enough to pull off whatever absolutely idiotic stunt he's attempting, be it jumping into his car while in a tornado or trying to burn off what basically amounts to an evil-bomb-of-extreme-death by jumping a gorge. The fact that he usually succeeds doesn't mean he's any less stupid for repeatingly attempting such stunts.

This is all forefront in her mind as she helps him clean the wound on his back from a too-close call with a Kanebot. Her mind if filled, alternatingly, with rage that he's moronic enough to almost get himself killed like this and admiration for how nice he looks without his shirt on. Currently, she's set on rage.

"How could you be so stupid, Mike? You couldn't gotten yourself killed!"

"We do dangerous stuff like this all the time, Julie. Why are you freaking out so much?" Why? He's such an idiot!

"Because _–" Because you're hurt and I can't deal with it._ "Because if you're gone Motorcity is, too. We need you here, so you can't go throwing yourself into even more dangerous situations than usual!" She reaches around his body to wrap a bandage around him and is glad she's behind him so he can't see her blush.

_When she was little, Julie was afraid of the dark. She hated it. Despised it. She never thought she'd ever feel greater fear then the nights her father wouldn't let her sleep in his bed with him, the nights she'd be in her own room, in the pitch-black darkness because Dad didn't allow her a nightlight because it would make her weak._

"It's what we've got to do to take down Kane."

"I know we have to take him down, Mike, but it won't mean anything if you're gone, too." She sighs quietly and reaches around again. If he ever found out that Kane was her father…she doesn't even want to think about it. He'd be furious. They all would. They'd probably assume she was a spy and exile her, or worse. At the very least, they'd feel lied to. She shuddered.

_When she was older, she feared pain. The darkness still scared her, but now it was the fear that something was in the darkness, a bad man with a knife, a monster with teeth, even a Burner before she'd come down to Motorcity and realized that all the awful things her father had told her weren't true. She was afraid of cars because with driving came the risk of crashing. She was afraid of heights because of the possibility of falling. Anything that could make her hurt she was afraid of desperately. Her father embraced these fears because it made her easier to control. He encouraged them._

Mike feels her shuddering. "You okay?" he asks her. His voice is a little concerned, and she almost smiles until she remembers that she's mad at him.

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't know why you're so worried. I've come out of worse scraps then this." Those 'scraps' scared her, too.

"I just…wish I wasn't the only one worried about you. I wish you'd worry about yourself a little bit, too."

"But then I wouldn't be me," he says, leaning back and turning his head to look at her and shooting her one of his ridiculously, stupidly dashing grins. She sighs and can't help but smile back at him, just a little.

"You'd still be you, just smarter," she mutters as she finishes the wrapping. "No idiocy for the next few days, okay? Not until you're healed up."

"Of course," he says, smiling in such a way that she knows he's lying. She groans in irritation as he pulls his shirt and coat back on and walks away to talk to Dutch about some new upgrade to Mutt. She considers destroying his car so he can't be moronic with it anymore, but he'll just rebuild it, anyway. She contemplates the fact that he really doesn't get it at all, that he really thinks he's invincible. Maybe that's why he's such a good leader – he'll take any number of risks for them, for Detroit. Still, it's scary for someone you care about so much to care so little about his own life.

_A little older, she'd overcome the fears of pain and darkness because both were inevitable and to fear them was silly. She'd approached all her fears since with the same attitude – why fear something that's going to happen regardless? But this fear she has now is something she refuses to approach with that attitude because it can't be inevitable, it just can't be._

She sighs, leaning her head on her hand as she watches Dutch and Mike talk, Dutch shaking his head, but half-heartedly, as Mike no doubt describes an idea that they both know is crazy. Mike's crazy and he's stupid and if he keeps this up someday it's going to get him killed.

And that scares her more than anything else.


End file.
